hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kess
|name = Kess |kana = ケスー |rōmaji = Kesū |also known as = Dopple (ドッブル, Dobburu) |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Kenji Hamada (2011) |english voice = Greg Chun (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 152 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 66 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Light Brown (1999; 2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Team Tsezguerra‎ |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Tsezguerra‎ Member |type = Unknown |abilities = Silent Worker |image gallery = yes}} Kess (ケスー, Kesū) is a professional Hunter hired by Battera to play the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Appearance Kess is a tall man with short, curly brown hair, thick sideburns, and a prominent aquiline nose. Personality Background At some point in his life, Kess took and passed a Hunter Exam and learned Nen. He, Barry, and Rodriot have been members of team Tsezguerra for 20 years,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 and were hired by Battera to play Greed Island. Plot Greed Island arc While on Greed Island, the team collects as many as 95 different specified slot cards before contacting the Bombers to trade. During the trade, Genthru diverts the team's attention while Sub and Bara steal two cards from each of them, breaking their monopolies, among which was Kess' "Sacrifice Armor", and acquiring rare cards. The Bombers then escape to Masadora. Kess urges Tsezguerra to give chase, but the Single-Star Hunter desists, realizing Genthru is, in fact, the Bomber. They resolve to find "Plot of Beach" before him and establish a monopoly. Thus they head to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 153 They are, however, unable to discover how to get it. Not long after, Tsezguerra is contacted by Goreinu, who meets up with him and Rodriot to negotiate an alliance to get "Plot of Beach" while Kess and Barry hide in the bushes. After listening to Goreinu's explanation of Razor's challenges, Kess volunteers for free throws. Kess and Rodriot go looking for filler players while the others train for the rest of the week, after which they confront Razor and his pirates. Kess is the third to play, and defeats his opponent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Because of their victories, Kess, Rodriot, and Barry are unable to participate in the dodgeball match, so they watch from the sidelines, administering first aid to Tsezguerra and Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 After their victory, Gon takes the original "Plot of Beach" while Tsezguerra's team settles for a copy. The Bombers immediately find out and threaten Tsezguerra, assuming he has the original.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 He strikes a deal with Gon's group to hold off the Bomber for three weeks in return for "Wild Luck Alexandrite". They restock on transportation spells before meeting up with the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Tsezguerra's team refuses the hand over the card and take cards from the Bombers before escaping. Goreinu gives them the transportation spells he has amassed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Over the next 9 days, Kess uses his Nen ability to keep track of the Bombers and launch ambushes on them. He raises the alarm when,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 one week later, the Bombers fly to them. When they run out of transportation spells, they leave the game, only to find Battera's mansion empty except for Sabazushi and the billionaire himself, who has canceled the reward and locked himself in his room without explanation. When the Bombers arrive,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Tsezguerra's team escape with Battera, quitting the game for good. They learn that Battera offered a reward for clearing the game so he would be able to cure his comatose lover, who however died one month earlier. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Kess and his teammates take part in the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers Kess is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. As one of the Hunters hired by Battera and part of Tsezguerra's team, he is bound to be at least a decent Nen user, as confirmed later when Gon's team and Goreinu enlisted the help of other players to acquire "Plot of Beach". He is also a skilled basketball player, having defeated one of Razor's convicts. Nen Kess has shown to be able to materialize an object as complex as a radar, meaning that he is proficient in Conjuration. This ability complements Tsezguerra's guerrilla tactics very well. Competitions Trivia * His pseudonym in Greed Island is Dopple (ドッブル, Dobburu). * Kess is classified as a Conjurer in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection.Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Translations around the World References Navigation es:Kess fr:Kesû ru:Кесс Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Team Tsezguerra